


Ahora... creo que podré dormir bien de nuevo

by FernandaLC



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Al principio esto iba a ser un One Shot, Es lo primero que escribo, M/M, No creo que sea gran cosa, Pero de igual forma me emociona, Tenia la idea desde hace varios dias, Termino saliendo mas largo de lo que creí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernandaLC/pseuds/FernandaLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin llevaba meses sin poder dormir.<br/>Debido a problemas.<br/>Esos problemas tenían nombre.<br/>Y ese nombre era Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora... creo que podré dormir bien de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es la primera que escribo así que no esperen mucho... me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios porque quiero saber sus opiniones... después tratare de traducirla al ingles para que mas personas puedan leerla también. Bueno, creo eso es todo! Saludos :)

El reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la madrugada y Ashton seguía sin poder dormir. Todos los días le ocurría esto, y la razón de su insomnio se debía a que dedicaba las horas pensando en uno de sus mejores amigos: Luke Hemmings. Desde hace unos meses que su relación con el rubio se sentía un tanto extraña, durante las clases en las que coincidían en la escuela se la pasaba mirándolo más de la cuenta, cuando salían juntos muchas veces se quedaba con ganas de pasar aun más tiempo con él y de seguir hablando infinidad de cosas, comenzaba también a verlo atractivo físicamente y además cada vez que se encontraba a su lado, un cosquilleo bastante agradable le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
Pero Ashton solo creía que se estaba volviendo loco y que todo eso se le pasaría, así que sin más, decidió cerrar sus ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño.

A las 6:00 de la mañana sonó ese aparato que estaba en su buró, indicándole que tenía que levantarse porque era un nuevo día y debía ir a clases. Maldijo para sí mismo y se dispuso a tomar su ropa y darse una ducha.  
Después de media hora de haberse alistado y haber arreglado su mochila, bajo las escaleras para tomar un desayuno rápido.

\- Buenos días corazón, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó su mamá con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le servía un plato con pancakes y un vaso con jugo.  
\- Bien –respondió llevándose un trozo a la boca-  
\- ¿Estás seguro?, porque luces cansado. -  
\- Si, es solo que no pude dormir del todo bien.  
\- ¿Y eso a que se debe? ¿Tienes algún problema? –tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro- recuerda que puedes contarme cualquier cosa –le tocó la mejilla ligeramente-  
\- Lo sé mamá pero todo va en orden, no debes preocuparte, cuando regrese de la escuela descansare buen rato –dijo restándole importancia al asunto-  
\- Bueno, está bien –agarró las llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared- ya me voy a mi trabajo que no quiero llegar tarde, te veo en la noche.  
\- De acuerdo que tengas un bonito día –la despidió con un movimiento de mano y a los 5 segundos escucho como se cerraba la puerta de entrada-

No es que Ashton no quisiera contarle sus cosas a su mamá, simplemente es que no sabría que decirle porque ni siquiera él tenía la menor idea de que le estaba ocurriendo.  
Cuando terminó su desayuno se lavó los dientes rápidamente y salió de su casa para dirigirse a su escuela, que le quedaba solo a unas pocas cuadras, pensó que caminar le vendría bien, pues así podría despejar su mente.  
Al llegar a su destino, observó a muchos adolescentes por todos lados, unos cuantos lo saludaron de lejos y el correspondió amablemente y con unas cuantas sonrisas. De pronto distinguió la figura de tres personas que se acercaban.

\- ¡Hola! –le grito Michael al oído-  
\- Oh por Dios Michael –por instinto se llevo su mano a la oreja- tan temprano que es y ya comienzas a joder.  
\- Huy, alguien se levantó de mal humor esta mañana –dijo Calum entre risas-  
\- No, no es eso, pero que me griten en el oído no es muy agradable que digamos –hizo una mueca-  
Luke, que solo había estado mirando la escena se acercó un poco y observo mejor la cara de Ashton.  
\- ¿No dormiste bien cierto?  
\- Ashton ante su mirada no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- No es muy difícil de adivinar –colocó con delicadeza sus dedos debajo de los ojos de su amigo- esas ojeras que tienes se notan a distancia.  
Ashton ante el contacto de los dedos de Luke en su cara, sintió una corriente eléctrica, era agradable, su toque lo hizo sentir relajado.  
-Maldición, debo lucir hecho un asco ahora mismo.  
-Para nada… con o sin ojeras sigues luciendo guapo. –sonrió el rubio-

Michael y Calum se voltearon a ver entre ellos y sonrieron traviesamente, mientras volvían a posar la vista en los otros dos, quienes seguían parados sin moverse y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Mejor deberíamos entrar ya –dijo Luke nervioso-  
\- Si, si – Ashton movió la cabeza rápidamente, como si intentara aclararla.  
\- A todos nos toca dos horas de ingles ¿cierto? –Preguntó Calum con duda  
\- Así es –respondió Michael- y no quiero llegar tarde porque de por si no voy bien en la materia –se rio-

Todos caminaron por los pasillos, hasta que dieron con el salón correspondiente, ahí cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares. Solían sentarse de dos personas en una mesa, y por lo general, a los cuatro no les gustaba estar al frente, así que se iban un poco más atrás. Ashton y Luke en una y Michael y Calum en otra.

La clase de ingles era fácil, la maestra les leía un capítulo de su libro, después todos contestaban los ejercicios que ella anotaba en el pizarrón en su cuaderno y quien iba terminando podía salir a un pequeño receso.  
Al cabo de un rato, el oji azul terminó. No era ninguna novedad, todos sabían lo inteligente y aplicado que era, siempre finalizaba las cosas de manera rápida.  
Pero el solo se quedó sentado, observando a través de la ventana mientras esperaba a que alguno de sus amigos terminara porque no quería pasar su receso solo. 

De pronto se quedo pensando y negó lentamente por haber sido tan descuidado en la entrada de la escuela y haberle hecho ese comentario a Irwin. En qué rayos estaba pensando, ¿y que si Ashton descubría lo que sentía por él?, ¿Lo trataría diferente?, ¿Sería el fin de su amistad?, no quería ni imaginarlo. Ambos han sido amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, y Luke no podía haber estado más agradecido por haberlo conocido, congeniaron bastante rápido, y en definitiva el rubio odiaba la idea de perderlo, no podía perderlo.  
Decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en esas cosas, así que fijo la vista en su trabajo y comenzó a revisarlo de nuevo, por si había algún error… pero por algún extraño motivo sentía que lo estaban observando, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco incomodo.

Michael que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado, le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-Aush –sobándose- ¿Qué te sucede? –dijo entre susurros  
-Eso es lo que me sucede –apuntó discretamente con el lápiz a Ashton-  
-¿Qué tiene de raro? –Miró rápidamente- no te entiendo… en vez de estar de chismoso deberías comenzar a contestar las preguntas de la lección –lo regaño-  
-A la mierda las preguntas, esto es importante… -habló en un tono más bajo de lo usual- He estado observándolo desde que entramos, y no le ha quitado la mirada de encima a Luke.  
Calum al escuchar eso, volvió a dirigir su mirada a donde mismo y en efecto, comprobó lo que le decía.

-¿Tú crees que Ashton también este enamorado de él? –su tono era esperanzado-  
-No tengo idea, pero en definitiva eso –lo señalo- significa algo.  
-Espero que así sea, haría muy feliz a Luke.

Luke meses atrás les había confesado a los tres muy decidido que era gay, no era algo que estuviera escondiendo realmente, pero de igual manera quiso decírselos. A cambio, solo recibió apoyo y sonrisas de sus amigos, a ellos no les importaba nada de eso, lo querían por cómo era.  
Aunque claro, lo de su enamoramiento solo lo sabían Michael y Calum.

Al término de la clase todos se disponían a salir, e irían a la cafetería por algo de tomar.

Luke se estaba tardando un poco ya que se había quedado guardando sus cosas, pero sintió un pequeño jalón en su brazo.

-Hola –le dijo el chico-  
-Que tal Danny, ¿Cómo te va? -Sonrió-

Un ruido los hizo girarse lentamente hacia al frente.  
-Date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo y los demás nos esperan –le recordó Ashton, quien se encontraba parado junto a la puerta observándolos con detenimiento-  
\- Adelántate, yo ahorita los veo.

Ashton asintió y se marcho, pero se iba con un mal sabor de boca. No le agradaba la idea de dejarlo ahí solo, con su compañero, al que por cierto ni siquiera le hablaba, pero decidió ignorarlo, total, no es como si fueran a hablar de algo importante.

-¿Me decías? –pregunto cordialmente  
-Oh, sí, me encuentro bien, gracias –Danny tomo aire, se notaba que estaba nervioso-  
\- Me alegro-  
\- En realidad yo quiero preguntarte algo.  
-Claro, lo que quieras –lo animó-  
\- eemm… sé que no hablamos demasiado, pero por eso mismo, me preguntaba si tal vez… tú… -se llevo la mano hacia su nuca-  
Por la cabeza de Luke pasaron varias cosas, probablemente ya sabía lo que le preguntaría, pero no quería adelantarse.  
-¿Quisieras salir conmigo? –termino de decir por fin aquel chico  
En efecto, tenía razón… aun así, no pudo evitar hacer una cara de sorpresa, pues nunca pensó que alguien como Danny, lo invitara a salir. Se quedo pensando unos segundos y llego a la conclusión de que aceptaría…no había nada de malo con eso, el plan era conocerse y el rubio estaría encantado de hacer un nuevo amigo.  
-Sí, ¿Por qué no?, creo que sería divertido-  
-Genial – dio un pequeño saltito de emoción- ¿Me darías tu número?  
-Claro –anoto los dígitos en un pequeño papel-  
-Entonces estamos en contacto, nos vemos –le dedico una gran sonrisa y salió del salón-

Luke se sentía raro, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso. Con Danny solo había intercambiado un par de palabras de vez en cuando, pero parecía ser un buen chico, aparte, era lindo… aunque claro, el no era Ashton.  
Al llegar a la cafetería observó a sus amigos, quienes debían estar conversando algo gracioso debido a que los tres estaban riendo a carcajadas.  
Inmediatamente se acercó a ellos.  
-Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tanto hacías? –Preguntó Michael-  
-No mucho –se sentó quedando frente a Ashton, quien estaba comiéndose una manzana- solo me quedé conversando con Danny -  
-¿Enserio? –habló Calum con sorpresa- ¿Y qué dijo?  
-Amm, pues… dijo que quería conocerme mejor-  
Ashton que se mantenía concentrado mordisqueando su manzana, al escuchar eso inmediatamente se puso tenso.  
-Vaya… esto sí que es una sorpresa, pero es genial, ¿ustedes que opinan?  
-Me parece bien –empezó Michael- aunque eso es algo nuevo… no tenía la menor idea de que él estuviera interesado en ti y mira que si alguien se sabe los chismes de nuestros compañeros soy yo-  
Los tres se rieron ante el comentario, pero Ashton se mantenía mirando a la nada sin decir ni una palabra.  
-En realidad ya me invitó a salir, y le dije que si… incluso nos pasamos nuestros números-  
En ese momento Ashton decidió por fin meterse en la plática, y enfrentar la mirada del rubio.  
-¿De verdad?, -dijo en un tono enfadado y alzando la voz- no puedo creer que te deje cinco minutos solo, y en ese lapso consigas una cita e intercambies números con alguien a quien apenas conoces.  
Luke lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca le había hablado de esa manera antes,.. Si había una persona que siempre lo apoyaba en sus decisiones y lo animaba era precisamente él, además… ¿Qué quería dar a entender con sus palabras? ¿Qué era un fácil?.  
-No tiene nada de malo –se defendió- aparte no es en sí un desconocido, ya hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras antes –lo miró tratando de descifrar su mirada, que ahora era fría-  
-Pues como quieras, total… es tu vida, tú sabrás lo que haces. –dicho eso se levanto de la mesa y se fue-  
Michael y Calum no dejaban de observar la escena atónitos, confirmando así lo que habían estado hablando en la clase de ingles. Definitivamente Ashton tenía sentimientos por Luke, pues de lo contrario no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.  
Calum inmediatamente paso su brazo por la espalda de su amigo, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pues ahora lucía totalmente confundido y triste.  
Para Ashton, era difícil asimilar aquello. No había visto a Luke salir con nadie antes, y ahora que empezaba a sentir otro tipo de cosas, resultaba que aquel saldría con un chico. No era justo… pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era comportarse.

Ojala Ashton hubiera seguido su propio consejo, pues las semanas siguientes no mejoraron… en realidad todo empeoraba. Se moría por dentro. En todos esos días sintió una gran cantidad de celos que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, sus cambios de humor eran muy notables y se enojaba constantemente y es que ver a Danny y a Luke tan juntos, no ayudaba. Ahora ambos eran muy cercanos, en la escuela se la pasaban juntos muy buen rato, se susurraban cosas al oído, y a estas alturas de tantas citas que tenían, estaba seguro que ya conocían a la perfección hasta el mas mínimo callejón de la ciudad…Por si fuera poco, su relación estaba hecha pedazos, apenas y se hablaban, por no decir que se ignoraban ya. Sabía que era su culpa, pues él era quien lo trataba con demasiada indiferencia.

 

Los cuatro se encontraban en casa de Calum, debido a que era sábado, y desde que tenían memoria, ese día lo pasaban ahí, poniendo películas, o jugando videojuegos o haciendo cualquier tontería.  
Estaban entretenidos viendo una serie, Luke estaba en la cocina haciendo palomitas y preparando bebidas. Al llegar a la sala colocó todo en la mesita del centro y se sentó en un pequeño sofá.  
-¿Me he perdido de mucho? –le preguntó directamente a Ashton-  
Este no le respondió.  
-No, -le contestó Michael, percatándose de lo que ocurría- Apenas va comenzando.  
Después de unos minutos Luke se daba cuenta de que Irwin compartía palabras amistosas con los demás, mientras que a él ni siquiera lo miraba. Cansado ya de la situación decidió hacer un último intento.  
-Hey yo también quiero escuchar, quiero saber lo que opinas de la historia –se acercó y se sentó a su lado-  
Pero en respuesta, solo vio como se alejaba.  
Y eso, era lo último que iba a aguantar.  
-Sabes que, estoy harto –dijo con los ojos llorosos- cansado… llevas casi cuatro semanas sin hablarme, al principio pensé que tenias problemas, que no estabas bien y que simplemente necesitabas tu espacio. Pero después comprendí que con todo mundo estas de maravilla, con Calum y con Michael hablas como siempre… con ellos si compartes tus cosas, tus pensamientos… Incluso con personas con las que antes no te veía charlar. ¿Por qué conmigo no? –Lágrimas ya recorrían su mejilla-  
Lo observó detenidamente esperando una contestación.  
-Quiero que me mires cuando te hablo –le gritó-  
Ashton finalmente levantó su cabeza e hizo contacto visual con Luke… de inmediato sintió como su mundo se venía abajo, lo había hecho llorar… si algo no soportaba, era verlo en ese estado, lo destrozaba completamente, y toda la culpa era suya.  
-¿Te hice algo malo? ¿Te ofendí? De verdad necesito saberlo. –se encontraba sollozando-  
Ashton negó lentamente.  
-¿Entonces? –preguntó-  
El rubio espero unos segundos pero finalmente se rindió.  
-No sé ni siquiera por que lo intento –se rio de mala gana-  
Agarró su celular y se marchó.  
Ashton comenzó a llorar y a maldecirse a sí mismo.  
-Se que ahora mismo lo que necesitas es apoyo y que te demos consuelo, pero tengo que decirte que eres un completo idiota… si… eso eres… un idiota y uno muy grande –Michael le aventó un cojín-  
-Solo ve y arréglalo, dile ya lo que sientes –Calum estaba desesperado-  
-No es fácil porque –de repente se detuvo- espera… ¿tu cómo sabes sobre esto?  
-Por favor, no es difícil darse cuenta de que estas enamorado de el… basta con ver lo miserable que has sido desde que Danny lo ronda-  
-No tengas miedo de decírselo –le animó Michael- no arruinaras nada, confía en mi… chance y podrías llevarte una sorpresa, uno nunca sabe –le dedicó una sonrisa-  
Ashton los abrazó a ambos y se quito las lágrimas que tenía en su mejilla con los dedos.  
-Gracias, de verdad… no se qué haría sin uste… - lo interrumpieron-  
-Ya deja de perder tiempo, luego nos agradeces… ahora vete de mi casa y ve directo a la suya –Calum prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara-  
Ashton se comenzó a reír ante eso, pero después se puso serio de nuevo y se dirigió a la casa de Luke.  
Cuando iba entrando a la cuadra, se dio cuenta de que ningún carro estaba estacionado en la cochera, eso significaba que sus padres no estaban lo cual agradecía porque no quería que presenciaran este problema.  
Respiró hondamente y tocó la puerta dos veces.  
Escuchó pisadas que venían de adentro y en ese momento abrieron la puerta.  
-¿Qué quieres? –tenía los ojos hinchados-  
-Hablar… ¿Me dejarías entrar?  
-Me ignoras desde hace tiempo, por más intentos que he hecho de arreglarme contigo no he conseguido nada y ahora…solo vienes como si nada a mi casa… ¿Qué pretendes?  
-Quiero pedirte perdón por todo –  
Intentó tocarlo pero el más alto se alejó rápidamente… ante eso, Ashton aprovechó y se metió rápidamente cerrando la puerta de la entrada.  
-Solo escúchame-  
-Que fácil, ahora si quieres mi atención- le dijo con ironía  
-Por favor, esto no es nada sencillo para mí.  
-¿Y tú crees que para mí lo fue?... prácticamente te alejaste así sin más-  
-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí… Hice muchas tonterías pero hay una razón y te la voy a decir ahora mismo, no es algo fácil y no sé como lo vayas a tomar –el nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros-  
Luke al notar la preocupación en su cara, decidió finalmente escucharlo… debía ser algo grande para no habérselo dicho antes, pero esperaba que no fuera tan grave.  
-Bien, vamos a sentarnos.  
Ambos fueron a la sala y se sentaron uno frente al otro.  
-Te escucho-  
-Bueno, empezare por el principio obviamente –rió torpemente- hace ya varios meses que me he sentido extraño, no sé cómo pero… simplemente pasó, y la verdad no me arrepiento de esto, aunque no te voy a negar que si tengo miedo, porque no se que vaya a suceder después. –Estaba moviendo las manos rápidamente -  
-¿A qué le tienes miedo?, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto curioso-  
Cuando iba a decirle ya sus sentimientos, justamente sonó el teléfono de la casa. Eso hizo que se pusiera más nervioso aun porque solo estaba alargándose el momento.  
-Espera un segundo- Ashton asintió y se quedo sentado, observando cada movimiento del rubio-

Luke contesto el teléfono y reconoció enseguida la voz.  
-Hola, te llamaba para saber cómo estabas- dijo Danny  
-Que amable de tu parte, estoy bien ¿y tú?  
-Excelente ahora que escucho tu voz-  
-Hay Danny, me harás sonrojar-dijo mirando hacia la pared y riendo tontamente-  
Ashton al escuchar ese nombre se paro rápidamente y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos, colgando la llamada y aventándolo al sillón del coraje.  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estaba hablando por teléfono con... –fue interrumpido-  
-Sí, ya sé que estabas hablando con ese idiota- le dijo enojado-  
-¿Disculpa? ... No entiendo cuál es tu maldito problema –estaba molesto, bastante molesto-  
Luke se dirigía por el teléfono de nuevo pero Ashton lo acorraló fuertemente en la pared.  
-Tú eres mi maldito problema-

Beso al oji azul y a los segundos fue correspondido.  
Ambos se estaban besando con mucha desesperación, ahí estaban descargando todo lo que sentían y que no se habían dicho todavía.  
De pronto todo el ambiente se puso más intenso, ashton sujetó a luke de las caderas y este enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras que poco a poco iban retrocediendo hasta quedar tendidos en el sofá más grande que había en la sala .El rubio pronto sintió como la lengua de este se abría paso en su boca, e inmediatamente empezó a gemir en el beso mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba y jugaba con el cabello del más bajo.  
Ashton de pronto tuvo que alejarse por la falta de aire, y decidió que llegar hasta ese punto era lo mejor.  
Los dos se observaron por unos segundos, que parecieron ser eternos.  
-Lo siento por todo Luke, por la forma en que actué, mi intención nunca fue herirte eso tenlo por seguro. Te amo… realmente estoy enamorado de ti y lo siento también por no habértelo dicho hasta ahora-  
-Yo también debo pedir disculpas, por lo de Danny, no tenía la menor idea de que te estaba haciendo sufrir verme con el… y también quiero que sepas que te amo, desde hace bastante tiempo que lo hago… pero tenía miedo de que me fueras a rechazar –bajo la vista-  
-Pues ahora estamos a mano – levantó su mentón y le dio un pequeño beso-  
-Por cierto, solo para dejarlo claro… Danny y yo no somos nada, y él sabe que yo no estoy interesado en el de esa forma. Solo somos amigos y nada más –dijo Luke acariciando su espalda lentamente-  
-De acuerdo, pero igual la próxima vez que lo vea incluso yo se lo dejare en claro. –Abrazó aun más al rubio por la cintura y este solo se rió-  
-Eres un celoso Irwin – le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza- oye… -le preguntó-  
-¿SI?-  
-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasara ahora?-  
Ashton lo observó.  
-Ahora… creo que podré dormir bien de nuevo –le sonrió-  
Luke se confundió ante esa respuesta, pero rápidamente lo entendió.

En definitiva ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento ocurriría algo distinto entre ellos.


End file.
